London Buses Route 231
London Buses route 231 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Enfield Chase and Turnpike Lane, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 231 commenced operation on 19 May 1954 between Alexandra Park Victoria and Forty Hill The Goat via Hornsey - Turnpike Lane - Westbury Avenue - The Roundway - Great Cambridge Road - Enfield Town - Chase Side - Lancaster Road - Baker Street. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Enfield (E) and West Green (WB) garages using Leyland Titans and AEC Regent IIIs. The route was introduced to replace withdrawn route 144B. On 3 January 1962, West Green (WG) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Wood Green (WN) garage. The route was converted to full AEC Regent III operation. On 27 February 1963, the Wood Green (WN) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage. On 7 September 1968, the route was withdrawn between Turnpike Lane and Alexandra Park, this section was replaced by new flat fare route W2. On 18 September 1971, the route was converted to one person operation using AEC Swifts and Daimler Fleetlines. The route was extended from Forty Hill to Carterhatch at the same time. On 24 October 1976, the Monday to Saturday service was converted back to double deck using Daimler Fleetlines. On 1 October 1979, the route was now managed by Leaside District. On 27 September 1980, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 2 November 1985, the route was withdrawn between Carterhatch and Brimsdown, this section was replaced by revised route 191. On 6 June 1987, the Sunday service was extended from Carterhatch to Waltham Cross to replace the Sunday service on route 217. On 2 June 1990, the route passed to London Northern operating from their Potters Bar (PB) garage using MCW Metrobuses and the Sunday service was withdrawn between Carterhatch and Waltham Cross. On 26 October 1994, the route was included in the sale of London Northern to MTL London. On 4 July 1998, the route was converted to low floor single deck operation using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and was withdrawn between Enfield Town and Carterhatch. The route was diverted instead to Enfield Chase Station and a school day journey was introduced between Turnpike Lane and Kingsmead School Enfield operated by Leaside from their Edmonton (EM) garage using a MCW Metrobus at the same time. In August 1998, the route was included in the sale of London Northern to Metroline. On 7 June 2003, the route was retained by Metroline and was converted to double deck operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. The school day journey operated by Arriva London was withdrawn at the same time. On 7 June 2008, the route passed to First London operating from their Northumberland Park (NP) garage using brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 31 March 2012, the route was included in the sale of First London's Northumberland Park (NP) garage to London General. On 7 June 2013, the route was retained by London General. On 9 June 2018, the route passed back to Metroline operating from their Potters Bar (PB) garage using existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. Current Route *Enfield Chase Station Windmill Hill *Enfield Town Station *Edmonton Cambridge Roundabout *Turnpike Lane Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 231